


It's Been A While

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Danger Days Era, M/M, Overstimulation, Vampire subculture, haematophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Frank, a human donor, hasn't been taken from in weeks, and he and his not-so-supernatural vampire are both feeling it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I decided to start a one-shot thingie and I can only apologize and say that the stories come straight from our heads. So just be careful and watch the tags. Thanks for reading! (GrandHighPriestess is the author of this and I will make sure to tell you who wrote what.)

Frank pulled against the restraints as the blade came closer to him. He tried to get closer to it and the vampire wielding it. God, it had been a while since either of them had gotten to do this. It had been so long since he had been taken from and he needed it so badly.

Frank let out a growl when the blade came to rest on the table next to him. His vampire just growled back and tightened the restraints on his arms and legs. He was a donor, and as per his contract, he shouldn’t be moving or putting up too much of a fuss.But he needed this almost more than his vampire needed to feed. His vampire sat on the table and leaned over him. Frank forced himself to stay still and not stare. His vampire didn’t like it very much when he was being watched while he was feeding. But he was so beautiful and he was moving so slowly, Frank couldn’t take it much longer. His stomach was rolling and his breathing increased when he felt fingers trace along his chest. Lips were then pressed to his upper arm, where he was usually taken from, and Frank felt a tear run down his face. He needed this so much, his stomach was in knots and his mind was a constant chant of pleas.

His vampire placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone. Frank lost it and broke down into tears. He squeezed his eyes shut and mouthed his pleas into the dark room. His vampire’s fingers wiped away the tears running down his face. There were lips pressed to his, Frank stopped his pleas and desperately kissed back, hoping his vampire would understand that he needed him to continue.

“Hey now, I’m getting there. But you need to settle down first.” His vampire’s melodic voice came from right next to his ear. Frank sucked in a breath and tried to calm his heart rate. He didn’t open his eyes though, trying to respect his vampire’s wishes and their contract. He felt the cold metal of the blade lightly pressing against his upper arm. A shudder ran through him and he whined, he was so close to getting what he needed.

“You doing okay?” Frank nodded. The blade pressed down and across his arm. Frank sighed at the burn and when he felt his blood run down his arm he relaxed completely against the cold table. He felt his mind settle and any tension in his body drained out of him. Then,  _ finally,  _ he felt his vampire’s mouth on his arm and he smiled. The lips of his vampire pressed around the cut on his arm and he felt him suck up the blood. He was then hyper-aware of his surroundings as his vampire licked and sucked at the cut on his arm. The table he was laying on, the solid wood pressing into his shoulder blades, the smooth leather cuffs tightly holding him down, the drying tears on his face, the body of his vampire lightly resting across his body, touching. There were so many things touching him. All Frank could focus on right then was the ache in his back from lying on the table and the pain in his joints from being restrained. He didn’t realize that his vampire had finished and had bandaged his arm already. Frank pulled on his restraints and tried to sit up, it felt like everything was touching him and it was too hot. The table and the cuffs were burning him. Frank closed his mouth and screamed. There were so many things touching him, it was overwhelming him. There was too much contact, and to make it worse, his vampire had disappeared. 

Then he felt the cuffs loosen and release his arms and legs. Frank grabbed at the bandages on his arm, he really didn’t want it touching him. He had taken his clothes off both as a precaution for this reaction and to avoid any blood stains. That stupid bandage was the only thing, aside from the table, that was touching him. He was not okay with anything touching him right now, except for his vampire. He needed his vampire and not this stupid and annoying bandage, which was starting to hurt his arm. He was trying to pull it off his arm when his hand was pulled away. Frank whimpered and tried to free his hand. His vampire then grabbed his other hand and helped him sit up. Frank went back to trying to pull the bandage off.

“Hey, hey, hey Frank, Sweetie. Look at me.” Frank leaned towards the voice until he was resting against his vampire. He grabbed onto his shirt collar and pressed his face closer to his vampire’s chest. Hands wrapped around him and held him to his vampire’s chest. A hand began smoothing down his hair.

“Are you still hot?” Frank nodded, “Do you want me to let you go so you can cool off? I won’t go anywhere and you can open your eyes and watch me.”

“No.” Frank whispered and pressed himself closer to his vampire.

“Okay.”

 

Frank and his vampire stand there until Frank has calmed down enough to open his eyes. Frank releases his hands from the shirt collar and runs them down and along his vampire’s torso. He looked up at his vampire’s face. He saw the blatant adoration in his features and the smudges of blood along the corners of his mouth, the exact mouth he wanted on his. He pulled one hand back and ran his thumb along his jawline.

“Mikey.” He whispered to his vampire. Mikey looked down at him. Frank wrapped his hand around the back of Mikey’s head and pulled him down into a kiss. Mikey kissed back softly, delicately, as if he were afraid of breaking Frank. Frank still melted into it, still hung on as long as he could, still felt his heart swell. Mikey pulled away before Frank wanted him to, so Frank tried to pull him back.

“I will kiss you again when you have more clothes on.” Frank frowned at Mikey’s comment. “It’s uncomfortable that you are naked and I’m fully clothed.”

“Okay.” Frank quickly went to go put clothes on. He fumbled around in the dark until he reached the counter where Mikey had placed his clothes before they started. Frank felt kind of bad at how he had reacted earlier when he was told Mikey was ready to feed again. He had nearly tackled the poor man, and when they were getting ready he couldn’t sit still and kept bouncing and trying to kiss his vampire. Frank shuddered as he pulled up his pants. Mikey would always undress Frank very slowly, but he hadn’t been able to do that this time and Frank kind of missed it. He hissed again when he started to pull his shirt over his head. It was just another thing he didn’t want touching him, but he would get to be with Mikey, and that was more than okay with him. Frank smoothed down his shirt and pants then shuffled back to where Mikey was. 

“Mikey.” Frank gasped. He was standing in front of Frank, his shirt off, his stomach on display. Frank bit his lip and took a hesitant step forward.

“What?” Frank shook his head and yanked the man down into a kiss. It was hot and fierce, and Mikey wasn’t being gentle anymore. Before Frank could register what was happening, his lower back hit the table. Mikey was holding him there with his hips, his tongue and teeth reducing Frank to a pulp. Frank responds by mimicking what Mikey does. He drags his hands up Mikey’s back and moves so he can weave a hand in Mikey’s hair. They briefly disconnected and Mikey lowered his head to hungrily mouth at Frank’s neck. Frank holds his head and brushes his hair back. Mikey responded by moving his head lower and sucked a bruise into Frank’s neck. Frank melted, had he not been held against the table he would have fallen over. He leaned back further against the table, feeling Mikey’s hands on his hips when he leans away. Frank looks up at him and places his hands on Mikey’s shoulders.

“I want to do so many things to you.” Mikey whispers in Frank’s ear. Frank shudders, which results in his crotch rubbing just right against Mikey’s.

“Aaahhh.” he hisses, and intentionally squirms a bit more.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I… I need.” Frank whimpered when Mikey took a deliberate step back.

“I don’t think you  _ need _ anything.” Frank just whined back. “What was that?”

“Please.” Frank hissed out.   

“Please what?” Mikey prompted. Frank didn’t say anything, he couldn’t even if he had tried. Instead he rocked his hips forward, they barely graced Mikey’s. “Ah, well, I guess we shouldn’t have put clothes on you if we were just going to take them back off again.” 

Mikey presses his hips back to Frank's and starts to nudge his shirt off, kissing Frank and his neck the whole time. With his shirt off and Mikey's hips on his, Frank nearly cries. It really had been a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Despite our long list of ideas we have set-up, my friend and I are up to taking requests from you guys, let us know if you have any and if you want it written by one of us or the other.


End file.
